1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a movable input unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of electronic technology, the design of electronic devices has been going towards lightness, slimness, shortness, and smallness in order to allow the electronic devices to be carried around conveniently. On the other hand, a single electronic device is usually integrated with many different functions so that a user can use the electronic device to perform different tasks, such as electronic communication, text processing, and vehicle positioning, etc.
Accordingly, the input unit of an electronic device has to be designed very small in order to meet the aforementioned requirements in the appearance and function of the electronic device. For example, keys within the input unit have to be designed very small or multiple functions have to be combined into one single key. As a result, the space to be used by a designer is reduced and the operation of such an electronic device is made very inconvenient by the small keys.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a conventional electronic device. The electronic device 100 includes a first body 110, a second body 120, and an input unit 130. The second body 120 is movably disposed on the first body 110, and the input unit 130 is fastened on the first body 110. To operate the electronic device 100, the second body 120 is slid away from the first body 110 so that the input unit 130 is exposed and accordingly the electronic device 100 can be operated. Herein, part of the second body 120 still covers the first body 110 and accordingly the input unit 130 can only be fastened on the part of the first body 110 which is not covered by second body 120. As a result, the operation area for disposing the input unit 130 is restricted.
Accordingly, how to increase the operation area of the input unit 130 without increasing the volume of the electronic device 100 is one of the major subjects in the development of electronic devices.